Snapshots
by steph2009
Summary: A collection of snapshots into the life and thoughts of Yuuki Cross as she navigates her feelings for Kaname Kuran and deals with the challenges that comes with Zero's arrival into her life.
1. Disaster

**Snapshot**

 **Overall Summary:** A collection of snapshots into the life and thoughts of Yuuki Cross as she navigates her feelings for Kaname Kuran and deals with the challenges that comes with Zero's arrival into her life.

 **1-Disaster**

 **Summary:** Her two favorite boys were meeting each other for the first time today and she so hoped that everything went smoothly. She really did know better, but she had _hoped._

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Yuuki Cross walked down the hallway of her home and cast nervous glances at the older boy beside her. Now normally, she wasn't nervous around him, but today wasn't a normal day. Not at all. You see, _today_ was the day her two _most important_ boys would meet and she wanted—oh how she wanted—them to get along.

The cynical part in the eleven year old knew they wouldn't. Kaname was a pureblood vampire. Vampire alone was enough to make Zero hate him, but being a pureblood? This was a disaster in the making. _'What had father been thinking to call him hear so soon?'_ Yuuki wondered as she glanced just one more time at Kaname out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she found his eyes on her. He smiled softly. She blushed as her heart skipped a little at the sight.

"You're wearing such a scary face, Yuuki," he teased, effectively breaking the silence that had settled over them. She flushed at his statement and looked away.

"Just nervous, Kaname-sama," Yuuki sighed. She didn't see the sad look pass through his eyes. "I want you and Zero-kun to get along so badly," she admitted timidly.

"For your sake, Yuuki, I will try," Kaname promised. His words had the effect he had hoped. She snapped her head over to him and beamed that brilliant smile. His own lips curled in response. Her young heart skipped again at the sight. She didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't _his_ reaction she worried about. Kaname-sama was always so well-behaved. It was Zero she was scared of.

They were in front of the doorway now. He extended a hand, wishing to touch that beautiful smile, and ran his fingers down her cheek. His heart skipped as she leaned into his touch; her pretty eyes dipped closed for a moment. He smiled softly as she opened her eyes again and smiled brightly. She grabbed his hand before it could fully leave and pulled him further into the archway. He allowed it of course.

From there, things went downhill quickly.

X

In the weeks after that disastrous meeting, Yuuki didn't speak to her adopted father. She had begun speaking to Zero again after a day; she never could stay angry with Zero for long. His eyes—those sad lavender eyes and the way they would follow her around the room almost pitifully—convinced her to forgive him. After all, she had expected it from him. Zero had such a tragic past; she knew-deep down-that their meeting was doomed from the start, but she wouldn't be Yuuki if she didn't hope.

Still, the selfish part of her was glad she wouldn't have to share Kaname-sama with anyone else. After his meetings with the future Headmaster, Kaname's time would still be _hers._ She frowned as another thought occurred to her. Their time together would be—in a sense—chaperoned by a rather suspicious shadow.


	2. Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Snapshots**

 **2-Wrapped Around Her Little Finger**

 **Summary:** Yuuki realizes for the first time just how wrapped around her finger Kaname is and she, dangerously, exploits it.

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hiro.

Yuuki giggled as she slipped out the door. She had overheard Kaien speaking to Kaname on the phone; he would be here in a couple of minutes. She crossed her fingers and giggled as she did the same to her toes that Zero wouldn't follow her this time. Just as she had predicted months ago, Zero was always there—glaring—when Kaname visited. It made the moments they did spend together very awkward and tense. She was always aware that Zero's glare would linger on her as well. She sighed as her little feet carried her farther away from the house. She knew Kaname would have the driver stop if he caught her walking so far away from the house. She would be scolded of course, but it would be worth it. She wanted at least a few seconds alone with him before his meeting with the Headmaster would begin. (Plans for the school were well underway so just for the sake of one day being a student, Yuuki had begun to address him as such. She could hear construction going from where she walked).

She folded her hands behind her back and linked her fingers. Her teal skirt swished around her knees as she walked and girlishly she hoped Kaname would like the color on her. She wore a simple white T-shirt covered by a light darker blue jacket that had little white butterflies stitched alongside the buttons. White boots completed the outfit. She would reach the place where the gate was to stand soon. She walked down the block, confident that Kaname would be coming from this way.

Her confidence was rewarded when a black limo—always a black car, the make always changed—came to a stop feet from her. Kaname emerged from it and fixed his unique-to-her eyes on her. Zero had pointed out countless times that they shared the same eye color, but he just didn't understand. He didn't see what she saw. His eyes were different each time she saw them because she could see the emotions swirling underneath. She was certain that _her_ eyes had never been so beautiful. Even with them filled with sternness and slight amusement, she was charmed by them.

"Yuuki," he sighed. "Why are you so far away from Cross' house?" His tone was so exasperated that she found herself balking slightly underneath it, but she wouldn't be sorry. There was no crime in wanting to see him. She set her chin defiantly despite the blush on her cheeks, unaware of the amusement she was providing the pureblood in front her.

"I wanted to see you before the meeting, Kaname-sama," she answered boldly but honestly. "Zero-kun always glares and pouts so much whenever you're around that I can't really enjoy my time with you." She could see the effect her words had on him; and in that moment she knew she had the pureblood completely wrapped around her finger. He wouldn't scold her. She watched him sigh and smile. Like it always did when she saw it, her heart skipped a small beat.

Yes, Yuuki knew she had the pureblood wrapped around her finger; but she also knew that she was wrapped just as tightly around his. One look from him and she was willing to do anything to make him happy.

"Such an honest child," he muttered as he walked toward her. She knew he didn't expect an answer as she fell into step beside him before he could bypass her. "I wonder…" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "will Yuuki always be so honest with me?"

"Always, Kaname-sama," Yuuki promised with a cheerful smile.


	3. Waiting

**Snapshots**

 **3-Waiting**

 **Chapter Summary:** Yuuki and Zero scratch the surface of their pasts while she waits for Kaname.

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Yuuki sighed deeply and pulled her knees up to her chin. She watched the snow fall outside the window and leaned her cheek against her stocking covered knees. She missed Kaname. It had been months since she had last seen him. She understood he was busy with helping her adopted father set up the school, making certain that the Night Class was filled, and that they would behave; but he had never _not_ had time for her before. She leaned back against the window seal and felt the cold seeping through her blanket. _'I wonder if he'll be able to see me on Christmas this year…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the quiet shuffle of steps entering the living room. She opened her eyes to see Zero standing there. He extended a baby blue cup of hot chocolate to her. Yuuki blinked at him, but took it.

"Your father made it," he said simply. Yuuki simply nodded and took a sip. The warm concoction calmed her and chased away a little of the ache in her heart. Zero sat down next to her on the seat. For a moment, they simply enjoyed their hot coco in silence; but then, "what is that vampire to you?" Yuuki bristled instantly at the disgust and hatred she heard in Zero's tone. She forced down her knee-jerk reaction to defend Kaname. She reminded herself forcefully that Zero and his family were attacked by a vampire, that he had every right to feel that way. Still, her fingers tightened over the mug.

"Six years ago, Kaname-sama saved me from a mad vampire," she said quietly. "I don't really know why he stayed around afterward. He had no reason to."

"Why didn't he take you back to your family?" Yuuki flinched at the question and looked down into the mug. If she had been looking still, she would have seen Zero echoing her motion. He realized that his question was severely insensitive; he hadn't thought. She was with Kaien Cross, wasn't she? He had adopted her, hadn't she? That all pointed toward Yuuki being an orphan.

"I…" She bit into her bottom lip. Her eyes slid out of focus and those thoughts—the ones that haunted her every night—finally found voice. Zero was quiet beside her, giving her time. "I don't know who my parents are. I don't know if they are alive or dead…if they left me in the snow..." Her voice got smaller, "I don't even remember their faces. Much less my former address…even if they are alive, how would I get back to them? I don't have any memory of my life with them…my earliest memory is of Kaname-sama and that vampire…"

"I'm sorry," Zero whispered, realizing his question had caused her pain. She blinked and smiled tightly over at him.

"It's alright. You didn't know," Yuuki reassured him. Zero didn't say a word; he just sat next to her. After many minutes, she said quietly, "I actually think I'm lucky." Zero looked over at her questioningly. She giggled. "I know it sounds strange, but…I think it's easier this way and I have many people in my life who I wouldn't have otherwise. I have Kaname-sama, Mr. Cross, and now you." She smiled warmly.

Zero looked away and into his mug. He couldn't look at it the way she did. He could remember his parents' and brother's faces. He knew what he had lost. Though he was grateful for Yuuki and Mr. Cross, he knew he would trade knowing them just to have his family back.

"You're an idiot," Zero muttered. Yuuki surprised him by laughing. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by her adopted father singing:

"~Yuuki~, my beautiful daughter, look who's here~!" Both children looked in the archway to see Kaname standing beside the hunter. Instantly, a blinding smile—one much brighter than the one she had gifted Zero with earlier—spread over her face. Zero's fingers tightened to the point of pain over his mug. Yuuki set her mug to the side and stood up quickly.

"Kaname-sama!" She cried as she crossed the carpet and tackled him. Even underneath her small weight, he didn't stumble. He returned her hug; and when they parted, he kept her close. She turned her megawatt smile up to him. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I am sorry, Yuuki," Kaname offered no explanations. He didn't have too. She was just happy that he was here with her. He smiled and placed a familiar hand on her head. Slowly, his hand slid down and brushed her cheek gently. The skin underneath his thumb flared bright. Still, she smiled. The happy eleven year old wasn't aware of Zero storming out of the room.

Yuuki pulled away from him once his hand fell back to his side and pulled him gently toward the couch. She paused to scoop her hot coco and then plopped down on the red cushion. He sank down next to her with a small grin.

"How was your day, Kaname-sama?" She asked earnestly.

"Better now," he answered. Yuuki blushed again and tried for maturity.

"I'm glad," she reassured him.

"How was your day, Yuuki?" He returned.

"It was fun. Mr. Cross still isn't any good at cooking. He keeps trying to cook dishes his own way." Kaname smiled at her honestly while his ears picked up a distressed _"Yuuki…"_ from the hallway. He listened with avid ears as she excitedly told him about her day; Yuuki, on the other hand, watched his expressions with rapt attention. She loved to see the amusement that flickered through his dark eyes each time she said something he found funny; she loved his expressions because they told her what he was thinking.

The first snow started to fall outside as the two basked in one another's presence, completely unaware of the world outside of the room.


	4. Nightmare

**Snapshots**

 **4-Nightmare**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

 **Chapter Summary:** A nightmare in the still of night forces Yuuki into the library and into Kaname's arms.

 _She was scared. Something awful had arrived at their home; the aura choked her and made it difficult to breathe. She wanted her onii-sama. She wanted to curl up in his arms as she had been mere minutes before, but their mother had interrupted their moment. Yuuki watched as her mother whispered something to him and kissed his cheek. Dread pooled in her stomach as he refused to meet her eyes. That dread grew as her mother rose and came to her side. She was going to take her away from him. Her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to fight back, but this was her mother. Mother wouldn't hurt her. Mother loved her. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Still, her heart raced as her brother turned away. A small noise escaped from the back of her throat; she stepped forward, intending to call out for him._

 _"Onii-sama?" She called quietly, pleading filled her tone. His shoulders tensed, but he continued walking. A small whimper bubbled up from Yuuki's throat. He had never ignored her before. It hurt. Her mouth formed the words again._

 _"Yuuki-chan, come here," her mother called solemnly. Yuuki's bottom lip wobbled. No. She didn't want to go to her. She wanted onii-sama. "Yuuki," her mother called sternly. Disheartened, Yuuki bowed her head and moved backward. Her eyes stayed locked on her brother though. Yuuki put her hand in her mother's and tried to keep her eye on her brother, but the door—slowly closing—was blocking her. Fear and dread locked in her heart as she realized where he was going. Her little heart began to pound as she realized he was heading toward the danger._

" _ONII-SAMA!"_

Yuuki jerked awake. Panic and fear coursed through her veins, but she couldn't remember why. What had happened to scare her so? She sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest. She focused on calming down, but the feeling eluded her. Everything felt too loud. She could hear the snapping of the branches outside as the ice weighed them down. The noise made her heart pound all the more as her mind convinced her that it wasn't the trees making that noise. There was something dangerous outside and that something wanted her. Chills stole down her arms and prickled the skin on her neck. Her breathe started to escape her rapidly; she was close to hyperventilation.

Suddenly, the room she had spent so much time making her own felt stifling. The quiet room felt threatening—as if something was hiding in the darkness. Yuuki couldn't calm down. She kept feeling as though hands were reaching for her. Her instincts were screaming for her to run. She whimpered and caved. She leapt off the bed. The skirt to her nightgown fluttered around her calves as she shot across the room. She jerked the door open and launched out into the hallway. She hit the wall hard, panting and shivering underneath the fear. She couldn't stop the noises coming from inside her throat. She didn't feel safe. She needed to get to safety. Safety. Safety. Safety. But where? Where was that? Did it exist anymore?

Her eyes cast about the hallway frantically. Hope filled her as she caught sight of low lighting. Someone was up. Someone was in Mr. Cross' office. She darted down the hall and threw open the door. It banged roughly against the wall, startling to two people inside. Yuuki couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed that she had interrupted a clearly private conversation between Mr. Cross and Kaname. She spun around, grabbed the edge of the door, and slammed it behind her. Her body vibrated with adrenaline and fear as she sank down in front of the door. Her hands were still pressed against the door as if the mere pressure itself could keep the scary things out. Her heart thudded against her chest like a humming bird trying to escape.

Their meeting was instantly forgotten when the door had slammed open, but any thought of continuing it at a later date vanished at the sight of the girl. Kaname and Kaien abandoned their positions. Yuuki's state was priority number one now.

"Yuuki?" Kaname breathed as he knelt down behind her. Concern swamped through him so strongly that it robbed him of his voice. He had only seen her this scared once and he had hoped to never see it again. He reached forward intending to touch her shoulder.

Yuuki could feel his hand near her. His voice barely soothed her frayed nerves, but when he tried to touch her she realized just how much she needed him right now. Her mind screamed this was safety. Kaname-sama was safety. He was protect her from whatever was outside. Acting purely on instinct, she spun around and crashed into his arms. Her hands grasped frantically at the back of his shirt.

Kaname's breath left him painfully at her violent collision against him. He wrapped his arms around her automatically and sought Kaien's eyes. The man's amber eyes were filled with concern and understanding. He understood that what his little girl needed right now was Kaname. His heart ached as he nodded and, quietly, walked away.

"Yuuki?" Kaname called softly once again as he ran his hands through her hair in an attempt to calm her. She burrowed farther into his chest as if she were trying to climb inside him. "What is it?"

"Nightmare," she mumbled around the buttons of his shirt.

"Will you talk about it?" He asked, still running his fingers through her hair. A small whimper escaped her lips and she shivered in his arms.

"I don't remember it…" Yuuki whispered. "I just…remember the way I felt." There was a word tickling at her lips, but it wouldn't form. She felt it was an endearment that she wanted to call him. She furrowed her eyebrows. Kaname's presence was soothing her fear and the shakes. She sighed and slumped in his arms. "Can…Can I just stay here for a little while longer?" She asked, blushing against his chest.

"Of course," Kaname agreed, happy despite her fear that she was in his arms. He continued running his fingers through her hair as he shifted to better suit her. She curled more comfortably into his arms.

They sat on the floor of the library with the dim lamp light as their only company. The aftereffect of the nightmare slowly faded as she listened to Kaname's heartbeat and soaked in his warmth.

"Yuuki?" Kaname called after an hour. His legs had fallen asleep and while he wasn't going to say anything about that, he _was_ concerned about her silence. "Yuuki?" He called again, hoping that she was just ignoring him. He tilted her down and over; he smiled softly when he was greeted by her sleeping face. He chuckled. His heart felt impossibly warmed by the sight.

He reluctantly shifted her tighter into his arms and stood. He hissed quietly as the feeling returned to his legs. Tingles and aches shot from his thighs to his knees, but he would bare it all for the girl in his arms. He would happily have stayed just like that all night, but he knew he couldn't. The suspicion from the Ichigo family would be stifling; and Yuuki's embarrassment would be ten times worse if she woke up in his lap. With a sad sigh, he carefully carried her down the hall and pushed open her bedroom door. He turned to the side and maneuvered through the opening. He laid her down on the bed once inside; but as he tried to leave her, her fingers tightened around his sleeve. His eyes softened as he reached down and pried her fingers free. He pressed a kiss to teach fingertip as they loosened. His heart swelled when he heard her small whisper of _"Kaname…"_ He laid her hand down across her stomach and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, my sweet girl," he whispered. She sighed happily in her sleep and rolled onto her side. He smiled and forced himself to leave her room. As he closed the door behind him, he knew he would treasure this night for many years to come.


	5. Fallen

**5-Fallen**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Chapter Summary: Yuuki sees something she can't ignore nor un-see. The revelation that comes from such a sight changes her relationship with Kaname, possibly forever.

Yuuki gave a quiet groan as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She furrowed her brows and shifted over. A crisp, familiar scent reached her nose as she rolled. She opened her eyes. Immediately, she was confused. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and won her attention first. That familiar scent could wait. The bed she lay on, the carpet, and the couch—really everything in this room—were too extravagant to be anything the Headmaster owned. _'How did I get here?'_ Yuuki wondered as she sat up. The coat—the source of that scent—slipped from over her. She looked down at the fabric. _'Kaname-sama…'_ She realized as she ran her fingers delicately over the collar. _'That's right. Classes officially started for Kaname-sama today…I came to wish him luck, but I must have fallen asleep waiting for him to come down.'_ She lifted it to her nose and breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. She froze as she heard something. Voices. Kaname-sama's voice to be exact. She lowered the jacket and gently slipped from the bed.

She wandered to the room that the voices had been coming from and peeked through the cracked doorway. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. Kaname stood in front of a girl with pretty blonde hair. Yuuki immediately noticed that she was gorgeous and felt a stab of insecurity and awe. 'Why is Kaname-sama with her? Is she is girlfriend?' She wondered, tilted her head slightly. It certainly looked that way. Kaname-sama was hugging her very close, after all. Yuuki's brows furrowed. _'What is Kaname-sama doing?'_

Yuuki knew she should turn away, that this was something she probably wasn't supposed to be seeing, but she couldn't. She wanted to see what he was doing. The girl gave a quiet gasp of his name; the sound brought a blush to her cheeks, but that blush quickly left as her face paled. Kaname's eyes were glowing a brilliant red; and blood drippled down his chin. Her heart clenched with fear. Kaname hadn't been hugging the girl; _he had been feeding from her._ She stepped away from the cracked door, unable to see her Kaname-sama's face so foreign. Even as she moved back, her heart argued with her brain.

 _'This is Kaname-sama. He would never hurt me.'_

 _'He just fed from that girl. You see his eyes? They're red like the vampire that attacked us that night in the storm.'_

 _'But it's Kaname-sama! We love him!'_

' _Vampires will eat us!'_ Yuuki shook her head as if she could shut the two whispers up and listened to her brain. She turned on her heel and bolted out of the room, down the hallway, and nearly jumped the stairs. No one stopped her, but then again no one was around.

She ran from the sight, from Kaname, even as her heart screamed out for her to stop and go back. She didn't and she wouldn't.

X

Yuuki curled into a small ball on her bed. She hadn't explained anything to the Headmaster and she didn't plan too. She _had_ however talked to Zero; he hadn't helped. He had simply told her in so many words: "I told you so." Yuuki curled somehow tighter as if the pressure would make her heart stop hurting.

Zero was right though. She had forgotten. She had forgotten how dangerous vampires really were. She had forgotten because Kaname-sama, up until now, had acted so _human_. Her lower lip wobbled. She didn't want Zero to be right; she didn't want this to happen. _She didn't want to feel this fear._ Fear and Kaname-sama should _never_ be in the same sentence. Kaname had saved her; he had taken her to someone that would take care of; he had visited her every day. There was no way Kaname could be dangerous…

…

…

 _Except_ tonight had proven that he _was._ That girl had collapsed because Kaname had drank too much. His eyes…Yuuki shivered and clenched her fingers tighter around her calves. Tears prickled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Her King had fallen from grace by a grievous error on her part. She had forgotten.

She vowed to never forget again.


	6. Lessons Learned the Hard Way

**Snapshots**

 **6-Lessons Learned the Hard Way  
Kaname's POV**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Chapter Summary: The end of Fallen from Kaname's point of view.

Minutes after Yuuki had ran away and he had taken Ruka back to her room, his heart still ached from the lesson he had taught. He knew it was necessary, but it didn't make it hurt any less to see his girl running from _him_. She just couldn't think visiting this place was okay. She was human and he…he had lured her into a false sense of security about his kind.

He sank back down on the couch. He wasn't ready to go back into his bedroom yet. It still smelled so strongly of Yuuki; it made his heart hurt even worse. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Not for the first time since that night, Kaname cursed Rido. Yuuki wouldn't have had to be turned into a human had that vile excuse not existed. Juri and Haruka would still be alive and Yuuki…Yuuki would be like him. She wouldn't have ran then; no, his Yuuki would have more than likely torn his head off for feeding from another girl and then torn Ruka's off for daring to approach him. Despite the sadness in his heart, he smiled at the mental image produced. Yuuki's rage was always a sight to behold. His smile faltered.

It was so hard not to bring _his_ Yuuki back. Every day for the past year, he had to fight against the urge to change her back into a vampire. When they were with the Headmaster and Zero, it was an easy temptation to fight. There were witnesses around; people who could stop them. But when she wandered away from them? (And did his sweet girl ever wander. He couldn't count the times he had found her outside waiting for him instead of inside where it was _safe_. Such a cruel girl to tempt him so.) It took so much restraint for him not to lure her away. He bit into his cheek.

All of these conflicting emotions swirled around inside him. He was angry: at himself, at Rido, at Juri, even at Yuuki. He was heartbroken because of what he had had to do and how he knew it had hurt his dear girl. A small part of him, he knew, had hoped that he wouldn't succeed tonight; but now that he had? He knew his life was going to get all the more difficult, all the more lonely.

And it was his own fault.

He had driven her away.

Because she was silly enough to walk into the lion's den and fall asleep on the front step.

Because he had let her think he wasn't dangerous, that they weren't dangerous.


	7. Different

**Snapshots**

 **7-Different**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Chapter Summary: In the aftermath of Fallen, Yuuki comes to a realization. Things would have to be different from now on.

Yuuki leaned against the side of the house. The kitchen window was just about her head; and she could hear Zero cooking. The Headmaster was busy. He was in a meeting with Kaname. Her heart tugged. _'Kaname…'_ She thought longingly and with only a tint of fear. Mostly, she felt guilty. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her; she had peeked into what was clearly a private moment. She had seen Kaname feeding from that girl, Ruka. After much thought, she realized the sound she had heard was Kaname saying the girl's name. Her heart clenched at the memory, but she hardened her jaw. _'It's Kaname-sama's fault too,'_ she defended mentally, _'who on earth leaves a door cracked when they're feeding? That's like saying, hey! Interrupt me!'_ Her heart skipped for a moment as the next thought occurred to her, _'it was as if he wanted someone to see.'_

 _'He wanted me to see.'_ Yuuki swallowed back her hurt and looked down at the floor. _'But why? Why would he want me to see that when he had worked so hard to make not fear him?'_

Zero's voice filtered strongly back into her mind, _"Don't get too close to their lair…"_ Yuuki bit into her bottom lip. _'Zero had warned me because they were dangerous and he knew it. And I had ignored him…'_

…

…

…

 _'Maybe Kaname-sama did it to keep me from doing it again? Entering their lair so boldly…'_ Yuuki swallowed. _'One of them…one of the nobles could have attacked me. If Kaname-sama hadn't been there…I let myself forget that Kaname-sama and his followers are different.'_ She smiled remorsefully. _'I've acted so childishly...ducking behind walls and darting to my room each time he shows up…avoiding him…'_

Yuuki squared her shoulders, gathered her courage, and pushed away from the side of the wall. She walked into the hallway outside of the Headmaster's study. Minutes after she had leaned against the wall, the door opened to admit Kaname out in the hall. As always, her heart skipped at the sight of him. His eyes widened as he saw her. Yuuki forced a smile and bowed. She never had before; it felt strange to bow for him. If she had been standing straight, she would have seen the sadness that flickered through his eyes.

"Thank you for carrying me, Kaname-sama," she hoped he heard the infliction in her voice. The hidden meaning. Thank you for protecting me. His eyes softened and she knew he had heard. He smiled and reached forward; he laid a hand on the top of her head as he usually did. The touch lasted only a second before he removed it. She looked up as he walked away.

She could feel it. The difference, the distance…it widened with every step he took away from her. Each step pierced her heart. She didn't want it. She didn't want things to change. She didn't want this distance, but now she understood.

They were of two different worlds. He was a vampire; she was a human. To continue acting as she had around him would mean denying it. Denying such a fact was dangerous. It could cost her life, but this distance…it would cost her heart. And his.

The truth of the matter was both Yuuki and Kaname were cruel. Neither could or wanted to let the other go. They would hold on. Because a love denied was more cruel than they could ever be.


	8. Aim Straight

**Snapshots**

 **7-Aim Straight**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

Chapter Summary: If he had known now that this moment would set the building blocks to the relationship they had in the future, maybe he would have called off the session before started to think he was approachable. But then again maybe not.

Yuuki leaned against the wall and watched Zero as he shot bullet after bullet at the target. Each time, he hit critical points. The Headmaster had only stayed a few seconds, possibly to make sure that Zero really knew what he was doing with a gun. He was gone now, leaving his two "children" alone. Zero had yet to look at her; even when his clip was emptied into the target, he simply reloaded. Yuuki tilted her head.

"Yuuki," Zero muttered as he turned his head to the side to look at her. She jumped; she hadn't expected him to speak to her. "Why are you just standing there?" She blushed and looked down.

"I…um…it's just Zero-kun is always so distance and I want…I want us to be friends," Yuuki muttered; she couldn't watch Zero's face as she spoke those words. She was too nervous of rejection. Zero's lavender eyes were wide in shock; a slight blush had stained his cheeks. He would never admit it out loud, but he wanted it too. He wanted to be friends with her. He looked down at the slight weight in his hand, the gun, and then back up at her. Her pretty brown eyes had yet to leave the floor and she was fidgeting heavily. He rolled his lips.

"Come here," he commanded nervously. Yuuki's head snapped up. Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she did as he asked. Once she was close enough, he extended the gun to her. She nervously looked down at it before her gaze flickered up at his.

"Wha-"

"Take it," he pushed the gun into her hand gently. She curled her fingers around it slowly. He smiled slightly; his eyes sparkled in amusement as he took in the way she held the gun. She held it like it was a live snake—something to be feared. He saw the barely concealed panic in her eyes and the tilt of her mouth. He wiped his grin away when she turned those eyes to him.

"I've never…"

"It's not that hard to learn," he reassured her as he showed her where to put her fingers. "Just respect the gun, not fear it. The gun itself won't hurt you, not knowing how to use it will." He told her quietly as he stepped back. "You see this little groove right here," he traced the groove right before the hammer. She nodded. "And then this little knot right here?" He gently tapped the knot at the bottom of the barrel. Again, she nodded. "You aim through that. Those two things should line up when you look through it." She rolled her lips together and nodded yet again. She took aim at the target, locking her elbows. Zero frowned softly, "don't lock your elbows." He commanded softly as he stepped forward and gently bent her elbows. He motioned with one hand toward the target, indicating that she take a shot. Yuuki licked her lips nervously. "Squeeze the trigger," he instructed as she timidly moved her index finger to the trigger.

"Oh, okay…" She muttered nervously as she gently applied pressure. Her heart rate ramped up every second the hammer drew closer to the back of the gun. She swallowed and tightened her grip more. She couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips when the gun went off.

Zero blinked at the sound and smothered his laughter behind his hand. She really was just too cute. She had also missed the target completely.

"Eh…" Yuuki muttered.

"Try again," Zero instructed, barely keeping the amusement out of his tone. Yuuki heard it all the same. She turned and gave him a slight glare before she set her sight and tried again.

Zero leaned against the wall and watched her fire round around round into the target. The fourteen year old wasn't really paying attention where she was hitting as much as he was paying attention to her. Her tongue poked cutely out between her lips as she took aim again. He was going to have to teach her not to do that while shooting, but right now he allowed it. The little gun Kaien had given him for practice didn't have a recoil. The little pink appendage would be fine.

He knew why she was in here with him: Kuran was upstairs. She was _avoiding_ him. While Zero wanted to feel proud, smug even, he knew she hadn't completely forgotten about the Pureblood. She still thought of him; she still cast longing looks his way each time they were in the same room. Zero knew this whole attachment she had to the vampire would last; he knew where it would inevitably lead. Either Kuran would turn Yuuki or his control would eventually falter and he would bite her, leaving her to fall to level E status. It was always how these human attachment cases went down. Zero would rather her heart be broken now than have either of those happen. So, he kept her down here with him.

He told himself it was for her own protection, but really a small part of him gloated that she would rather spend time with him than be upstairs mooning over Kuran.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when she let out a happy squeal. He blinked away the shadows in his eyes and looked toward where she pointed happily. She had finally managed to hit the bullseye. He chuckled and rewarded her efforts with a slight smile.

"Good job, Yuuki," he complimented. She beamed up at him. Her dark brown eyes sparkling happily at the compliment. He pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to her. His eyes widened as he took in the empty clips around her. "How many clips did you use?!" He just couldn't leave it on a happy note. The sparkling in her eyes dimmed to the fires of annoyance.

"Only four!"

"Only….four…." Zero muttered as he looked down at them. Six bullets could fit in one clip. So that meant she used twenty-four bullets just to hit the bullseye once. "You need a lot more practice…" He deadpanned.

"Hey! Not everyone can be as good as you at stuff on their first try!" She argued back, crossing her arms and pouting quiet well up at him. Zero wondered if she was trying to look angry….she only succeeded in looking extremely cute. Her lips pulled down into an even deeper frown the longer he stayed silent. Zero gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just reload and move to another target, Yuuki…." She grumbled, calling him a _"stupid know-it-all_ " and commenting _"you don't have to show off all the time",_ but she did as he asked. Zero shook his head and leaned back against the wall to count how many minutes it took for her to actually hit the bullseye again.

It only took her four seconds to hit the bullseye again. This time she wasn't the only one smiling. Zero was quick to wipe his proud smile from his lips as she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. The cheeky, smug grin on her face both amused him and annoyed him.

"Try it again."

If he had known now that this moment would set the building blocks to the relationship they had in the future, maybe he would have called off the session before started to think he was approachable. But then again maybe not.

Yuuki had always wanted to be friends with him. She would have found a way to become that. But maybe…just maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with her like he had. Maybe he wouldn't have come to treasure her if he hadn't extended an olive branch. But then again, maybe it wouldn't have made any difference.

No matter what course their lives could possibly take, Zero would fall for her.


End file.
